


Five times of miscommunication

by woollen_pharaohs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when people just don't listen to each other, or don't say enough, or it's too late to say anything. A collection of drabbles of unsaid woes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times of miscommunication

1 - Stiles

Stiles knows it probably shouldn't hurt as much as it does when Scott says Allison is all he cares about. That it's her who roots Scott to the ground, brings back his humanity. Stiles knows it's implied that Scott cares about Stiles, or else it's subtext, an unspoken rule or something. But Stiles isn't just some guy who happens to be friends with Scott, it's not like he doesn’t do anything for Scott. He puts a lot of work into keeping it real for Scott, and he's not the only one who grounds Scott, and jeez, he sometimes even knows what to do in a situation before Scott can even get to considering the possibilities. Stiles just wishes Scott would see him as a real person, with real feelings, like he does Allison. The best way he can think of explaining it is like that tree in that story that just keeps giving and giving until it's just a tree stump and the last thing the tree can do for that little kid is to let him sit on the stump. Like, a little appreciation for all the shit Stiles does for Scott would be nice once in a while. Make him feel worthwhile. It's not like he's angry, or even expecting it from Scott at all really. He just… it would be nice. It would be nice. 

2 - Melissa McCall

Wake up at 15.00, dinner at 19.00, work at 20.00, home at 06.00, sleep at 07.00. Repeat 5 days a week. She's in her forties, single and she's just trying to make ends meet. As for being a mum? She tries. She really does. But working late, or working at all makes her feel like she's missing out on Scott.  
They don't talk like they used to. Something's changed in Scott and she's not sure how to approach it. He's suddenly secretive, vague, and it might all just be because he's dating now. Melissa hopes that's what's caused this change, that he's sharing himself with someone else. But Scott's teacher, Mr Harris, suggested Scott may need closure about the whereabouts of his father, that he needs guidance from him. That doesn't quite sit right with Melissa, but it's true that she doesn't know Scott's thoughts on the matter - whether he's interested in having his father in his life. Whether he ever thinks about him, or what life would be like if he was here. Does he yearn for it? Or has he never fathomed the idea? More so, is the guidance she provides him enough? Is she doing enough for him? Should she be pushing for better grades, or enforce stricter rules at home for sneaking out or getting detention. Or should she be putting more effort into listening to what he says about his day, about what's going on in his life? Should she quit her job? Out of the question. Being the hard-ass mum who disciplines her kid so strictly that he becomes either a model citizen or a basket case? Out of the question. Her philosophy has always been to let Scott grow into the person he wants to be. If he wants to see more of his Dad, she'll make it work. And if it's something else that's bothering him, changing him, she'll make that work too. Somehow. 

3 - Allison

Allison's sure she's more shocked than anyone else in her class when her Mum introduces herself as their new teacher. Surely some people must recognise her face from the papers, or link two and two together judging by Allison and Mrs. Argent's matching surnames. And Allison's writing this up in her calendar of worst days ever because the moment recognition flickers over her classmate's faces she starts hearing the whispers.  
That's Allison's Mum! First her Aunt's a killer, and then her Grandpa takes over as Principle, and now her Mum's our teacher? What's going on? Why is this killer family taking over our school?  
Sure, people could write off Victoria Argent's behaviour in the classroom as a way to manage and gain respect from kids - strict and ferocious - but her classmates don't know that this is how she is all the time now, but not at all how she used to be. Her Mum used to be docile, although distant. Nice, but not exactly sweet or kind. Allison didn't used to classify her Mum this way; it used to be all positive things. Well, she was naïve back then, blind to who her Mother really was. Since revealing herself, her Mum's never been the same. It was like, since she didn't have to pretend to be a nice, caring mother anymore, oblivious of her family's true intentions, she became this entirely different person to Allison. Someone wearing her Mother's face, but projecting totally different personality traits. It was like Allison had to get to know her all over again, and at this stage she wasn't sure she even wanted to.  
At Kate's funeral she wept for both Kate and her Mother. For the people she thought they were, for the people who no longer exist. And from there she breached the surface of lies her family swam in and took a deep breath of fresh air. Though betrayed by her family - now strangers to her - somehow she still loved them. There's something inside of her that motivates her to make everything okay again, to please those around her. If becoming a hunter means home life will become better again then she'll just have to try it out. And she means try it, because then there's Scott.

4 - Lydia

Lydia thinks she's going insane. She keeps having these horrible hallucinations about the man who left her for dead and nobody's even worried about her. Sure, her Mum's got her going to therapy but that's only because her Mum's too preoccupied with what's happening in her life (exclusive of Lydia) to actually take the time and talk to Lydia herself. And sure, she pretends like everything is okay for the sake of appearances, pretend like she's got herself together, like nothing ever even happened that night she was lost in the forest for two days, like nothing is continually happening to her every time she closes her eyes. But Lydia knows there's shit going down around her yet she has no idea how to explain it, and honestly she just needs someone to have a serious conversation with her.  
Except Jackson won't give her the time of day, and Allison would rather keep her relationship with Scott a secret from her parents than give her the deets. Which surely wouldn't take too long, or be too much of a burden for perfect little Allison to explain to her friend, would it? Seemingly it's too complicated to even find a place to begin, and Lydia feels like she's been on Survivor or some reality TV show for months, only to come back and be out of the loop of what's happening in real life. Everyone talks about the in-jokes that she doesn't understand, or worse, talks about her, talks through her and seriously? No one has time for her?  
There is this one night where she gets Stiles' attention, which is something she used to always be able to do and never before has she been more grateful to have it. She thinks, finally this is my chance to get the full story, to make sense of it all. And then he fucking leaves, and never comes back. He said he'd only be ten minutes… Her last resort, someone she honestly thought she could rely on to listen to what she had to say, and he messes up. The next day he doesn't even seem to remember their about-to-be important conversation, he never stops her and says - hey, I remember we had something important to discuss. The memory of it is lost in the currents of his life. And after that Lydia realizes she's nothing to nobody. She's just some girl people have written off as dumb, unintelligent, unworthy.  
So she stops fighting Peter. She lets him in, lets him take control. Lets him use her to resurrect himself. And still nobody cares. Except Peter. 

5 - Chris Argent

He should have stopped her. He knew it was a stupid idea. He loved her, but she loved her cause. Sure, he had the code. He stuck by it, but for Victoria, her life was more than the code. It was the mythology which became the reality. She wasn't just a teacher or a housewife or a mother, she was a hunter. She firmly believed werewolves were an abomination which had to be destroyed; a belief held by Gerard, by Kate. A belief Chris thought he believed too.  
But not when it lead to the death of his wife. He would have cared for her though she would have loathed herself. Maybe in another world she would learn to love herself. Maybe with the help of Allison and Scott. Maybe if he just had more time with Victoria, more space from Gerard, he might have been able to convince her, show her it's not all that bad.  
Lies. It would never have worked. Not with Victoria. But it's not too late for Allison. Not too late to move away from his hunting life. Not too late to stop Allison from becoming like her family. Not too late to let it happen again.


End file.
